The Ghost of You and Me
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Kaiba dies in a car accident and leaves Jou in charge of Kaiba Corp and Mokuba's care. After mourning for nearly two years and swearing to never love another, Jou gets his ultimate wish.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song The Ghost of You and Me belongs to BBMak and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Magical references © Celtic Magic by DJ Conway. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

This story is in response to a fanfic challenge by the KMizuki Yahoo group!

The Ghost of You and Me

By Hideki LaShae

He glared hard at the midnight blue gown on the hangar, hoping to bore a hole through it so he would not have to wear it to the ball that night.

"You might as well put it on, Katsu," whispered his lover into his ear, "It's not going anywhere until you do."

He scoffed at the idea.

"More importantly, you're not going anywhere until you do," whispered his lover, "and I have to make an appearance at the party we're hosting. If you want to see me and your friends so we can announce our little surprise, then you're going to have to put the gown on!"

"Why do I have to be the princess?" he asked turning around to see the gorgeous blue eyes of the other teen. His own amber eyes gave a pouting puppy dog look that the other has never been able to refuse.

"Because you are my most precious gem, Katsu," said the other.

He looked over the other's outfit, consisting of a black pair of pants with an emerald green tunic and gold accents, an outfit altogether fitting of seventeenth century British royalty. "But, Set…"

"It's only Halloween. Would you rather I had put you in a dog suit, puppy?" The smirk was evident on his lover's lips.

He turned his back to his lover and crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted.

"Besides, Katsuya Jounouchi, your friends all know who wears the pants in this relationship," said his lover.

His blonde hair covered his eyes as he turned back around to look at the other boy. He brushed the locks away. Katsuya Jounouchi's fierce gaze cast over his lover. "Yeah… they know you make all the money…"

"And they know you're the one who rules our bed," whispered his lover. Seto Kaiba turned his blue eyes away from Katsuya's face and hoped that his brown hair hid his intense blush.

"How would they know that?" asked Katsuya, "I always told them you took me."

"But you only told them that on the mornings after I had," said Seto, "And those are few. Yami noticed me with a slight limp and questioned me about it. I pride myself on telling the truth, so now he and all your friends know that you are the one most dominate… even though you allow me to take charge once in awhile."

Katsuya blushed. "I like it when you take charge."

Seto licked his lips. "If you wear that dress tonight, I'll give you what you want tonight in bed."

Katsuya's eyes lit up and he nodded. He turned towards the midnight blue ball gown, typical of seventeenth century fashion for regal women. He sighed and moved behind a room divider to put on all the undergarments before climbing into the dress.

"Would you like me to leave the room while you change?" asked Seto.

"Don't! I'm going to need help in a few minutes," said Katsuya.

Seto nodded silently and sat down on the bed.

After a moment, Katsuya stepped out from behind the room divider and walked towards Seto. He turned his back to the brunette. "Would you tie up this corset?"

"I'll try not to hurt you," said Seto standing and pulling the strings tight.

Katsuya gasped. "Women were… fucking morons… for putting up… with this shit!"

Seto chuckled and tied the strings taut. "There."

Katsuya got the dress and pulled it on so Seto could button up the fifty small buttons on the back of it.

"Are you all right?" asked Seto wrapping his arms around Katsuya once he was done.

Katsuya took a long breath and nodded his head.

"Speak for me, puppy…"

"I'm okay, master." Katsuya turned in Seto's arms to place a chaste kiss to his lips before he pulled away. He put on the dress pumps with a glare and sat down at the mirror. Brushing his blonde hair back, he placed a long silver-blonde wig over top. He forewent most of the make-up, opting only for a maroon lipstick, and he pulled on a pair of white dress gloves. He stood and looked at Seto. "I'm ready to go, Seto."

"Not quite." Seto stepped up to Katsuya and placed a kiss on his forehead. He lifted a golden crown and placed it delicately on top of the wig to press it down to Katsuya's head. He smiled and escorted Katsuya down the stairs to the party.

Everyone stopped talking to look at their two hosts as they arrived in the large room. They applauded when they saw the Prince and his Princess, and no one dared laugh at the sight of Katsuya in a dress.

"Thank you all for coming to our home on this lovely Halloween night," said Katsuya smiling and curtseying slightly, if only a little awkwardly.

"Our home?" whispered Seto pulling Katsuya in front of him, "That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Katsuya blushed and nodded. He guided Seto into the room filled with people, young and old. He smiled and waved at his friends, hoping to get the chance to talk to them later. He politely greeted Seto's business partners and associates, and all the while, Seto's arm never left his waist.

The night went by like a blur, no matter where Katsuya went, Seto's arm never left his waist. Sure he had been forced to endure a few business discussions, but they had been stamped out after only a few minutes. It was a holiday after all, and a time to spend enjoying oneself, not working. A good portion of the night was spent with all of Katsuya's friends. That was when the arm was tightest around his waist, as if Seto felt one of his lover's friends would rip them apart, but Katsuya didn't mind.

The clock was nearing midnight, almost eleven-forty when Seto received the call. He rested his head on Katsuya's shoulder with the phone in between them so they could both hear the words.

"Mr. Kaiba… Mokuba has been kidnapped! Yuriki and Takane are dead!" came the voice on the other side of the line.

"Who was it?" asked Seto clenching the phone as Katsuya ripped himself from his arms and ran up the stairs.

"There was a Jack of Spades left on the windshield of his limo," said the bodyguard.

Seto clenched his fists. "I'll take care of it!"

"Yes, sir. I'll inform the rest of security," said the man before the line went dead.

Seto glared at Yugi as if daring the young man with the amethyst eyes to defy him. "Tell, Katsu…"

"Let's go, Seto!" exclaimed Katsuya rushing down the stairs again, this time in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, without the wig, and wearing his sneakers untied. "Let's teach that ass a lesson about kidnapping Mokuba!"

"One second, Jou!" exclaimed Anzu brushing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as she approached him with her handkerchief out. She used the kerchief to wipe the lipstick off his lips. "Go get 'em, Jou!"

"Do you want our help?" asked Yugi.

"This is a family matter," said Katsuya smiling, "but thanks."

Yugi smiled and nodded, his spiky hair bobbing slightly.

Seto looked at Katsuya with such a deep endearing love in his eyes. "You just left to change?"

"I wasn't going to rescue Mokuba wearing a dress!" exclaimed Katsuya, "Now let's go get him!"

Seto nodded and ran off with Katsuya, climbing into his car with the gregarious blonde, and they drove off into the night.

"I guess our midnight announcement will have to wait," said Seto slowly.

"Well… we've only been married for a week, Mr. Kaiba," said Katsuya, "and the important people, like Yugi and Mokuba, already know because they were our best men at our elopement."

"The rest of the world can wait, can't they, Mr. Kaiba?" asked Seto.

Katsuya blushed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to people calling me that."

"You will…" Seto said the words with such affirmation that Katsuya only smiled knowing they were completely true.

Going through a green light, Katsuya screamed, and Seto slammed on the brakes making them wail in return. The accident was quick and brutal. The ambulance was faster and futile.

Out of the two vehicles that collided, the two drivers were the most injured.

Katsuya clung to the passenger of the second vehicle, his new brother-in-law, Mokuba who had been kidnapped and was being taken someplace for temporary storage until his kidnappers had gotten the ransom they demanded. Together they watched as Seto was placed on a stretcher and into the ambulance. They climbed in.

"I love you, Katsuya… Mokuba," whispered Seto closing his eyes.

The clock on city hall chimed midnight only seconds after Seto's heart stopped beating.

Mokuba cried into Katsuya's shoulder while the EMS tried to resuscitate the CEO.

**_What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over?_****__**

Katsuya wakes up screaming.

Mokuba bolts awake and rolls over in bed. He reaches his hand out to Katsuya. "Big brother!"

"Two years… Two years and I still have dreams about the night he died!" exclaims Katsuya burying his face in his hands as he starts to cry.

Mokuba wraps his arms around Katsuya's shoulders and buries his face into the blonde's chest.

Katsuya lowers his hands to wrap his arms around Mokuba. "Today's our wedding anniversary…"

"I know… that's why I asked you if I could sleep with you last night," says Mokuba, "So I could comfort you when you wake up after dreaming of Seto. He would want you to be happy, Katsu. You know that. He would want you to move on."

"He wanted me to take care of you after he died. He wanted me to run Kaiba Corp after he died. That's what he said in his will. He never said anything about wanting me to move on," says Katsuya, "He never said he'd want me to find someone else to love. I swore to him once that he was the only man I would ever love. I swear to him now that I will never love anyone the way I loved him. He was my lover; he is my lover, and he will always be."

"Katsu… he doesn't want that! I know he doesn't!" exclaims Mokuba.

"I gave him my heart, Mokuba… It's not mine anymore. I no longer have it," says Katsuya, "I'm not capable of loving anyone else." He moves away from Mokuba and climbs from bed. "I know you worry about me. And I'm sorry. I love you just as much as I loved Seto… albeit in a different way. I don't think you should sleep in here anymore. I know you want to comfort me, but it doesn't always work that way. Seeing you lying beside me reminds me of waking up with him in my bed. From now on, until the day I die, if I can't sleep with Seto, I sleep alone."

"I understand, Katsu," whispers Mokuba climbing from the bed.

"I have to go to work now," says Katsuya heading into the bathroom.

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It wasn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me._****__**

Katsuya looks in the bathroom mirror, and his thumb rubs the wedding band on his left hand. His tears fall like rain down his face. "I still love you, Seto. I'll always love you!"

"I still love you, Katsu," whispers a voice on the wind, a familiar voice that Katsuya would recognize anywhere.

Katsuya looks around for the source of the voice and his eyes rest on a picture of Seto attached to the mirror. He smiles and leans forward to kiss the picture. He removes his clothing and climbs into the shower. He shivers in the warm water, feeling as if someone touches him in places only Seto had ever touched him. He ignores the feeling and proceeds with his daily ritual to get ready to head to Kaiba Corp, grabbing a box breakfast and lunch that the cook prepared for him before he runs out to the limo in his crisp black suit.

Over the next few days, Katsuya's feelings that someone is watching him and trying to touch him when he's alone only worsen. Halloween, the anniversary of Seto's death, is only a day away when Katsuya walks into his office holding a box he found in front of the door. He smirks, just the way Seto used to. "It's a bomb. Seto died on Halloween. It was probably murder. The accident intentional. This package is probably a bomb from the person who got away, now intent on destroying me so that Mokuba will be forced to give up Kaiba Corp or run it himself, in which case, they'd just kill him in a few years anyway."

Katsuya sets the box on his desk and lifts the phone. He pushes the button for his secretary. "Is my will up to date? And my life insurance policy? Thank you."

The wind from the closed window ruffles Katsuya's hair, messing it up like he used to wear it when Seto still lived.

Katsuya grabs his letter opener and opens the box, pushing the cardboard flaps aside and lifting out a book. He looks at the cover of it, 'Through the Veil'. He opens it and looks throughout it for the name of the author, but he doesn't find it. He leans back in his chair, feeling a soft whispery touch against his skin, and he begins to read the book. He wonders why it was delivered to him and when the seemingly innocent book is going to blow up and kill him to send him to wherever Seto now exists so they could be together in death. For some unknown reason, he begins to read the words aloud, "Through the veil and shadow of death, what once was lost can now be found. If intentions were true, by love this deed can be unwound. Halloween when things may come, on this day when ghosts abound. Through the veil and shadow of death, when love is kept eternally, a promise made is one to keep, and thus shall be their destiny. Should love turn false, gone forever should it be."

Katsuya flips through the rest of the pages, finding nothing. No further words, no meaning, nothing… only blank pages to confound him further. He lowers the book as a tear escapes his eye. "Seto…"

The tear lands on the leather binding and seeps into the book.

Katsuya sets the book aside as his phone rings. He lifts the receiver. "Katsuya Kaiba…"

"Did you get the book I left for you, love? Did you understand it?" whispers the familiar voice on the other side.

Katsuya almost chokes as he recognizes the voice. "Who is this?"

"I told you that you would grow accustomed to being called Mr. Kaiba. I hope you understand how much I love you, Mr. Kaiba," whispers the voice.

"I'm in love with Mr. Kaiba," whispers Katsuya.

"You can love me too," whispers the voice.

Katsuya closes his eyes and smiles. "I will not betray my husband."

"You don't have to…" The line goes dead, and Katsuya sets the receiver down.

Katsuya resumes his work and doesn't think about the phone call or the book again for the rest of the evening. He lifts the book and places it in his briefcase when he leaves at the end of the day, and he rides in the limo back to the mansion that he inherited when Seto died two years ago. After having dinner with Mokuba and playing a few games of chess with the younger teen, he heads to his home office with his briefcase and he opens it. He pulls out the book and looks at the cover. "Through the Veil."

Katsuya leans back in his chair and opens the book. He flips through two blank pages and reads the words on the first page, 'Through the Veil'. He turns the page and sees another page with writing although he's quite certain the first time he looked through the book that the page had been blank. He reads the words aloud, "Dedicated to the lost souls of Seto and Katsuya Kaiba."

**_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
Phantom ships, lost at sea  
And one of them is mine._****__**

Katsuya gasps and almost drops the book. He reads the page again and again. "Dedicated to the lost souls of Seto and Katsuya Kaiba."

Katsuya flips through three more blank pages before finding the one that begins the book. He reads the words again in his mind. 'Through the veil and shadow of death, what once was lost can now be found. If intentions were true, by love this deed can be unwound. Halloween when things may come, on this day when ghosts abound. Through the veil and shadow of death, when love is kept eternally, a promise made is one to keep, and thus shall be their destiny. Should love turn false, gone forever should it be.'

Katsuya turns to the next page and gasps when instead of the blank page he knew had been there, he sees a picture of a bedroom shrouded in candlelight. It looks almost exactly like his bedroom, the room he shared with Seto, the room now frozen in time as if Seto had never died. He stares at the picture before flipping through the rest of the blank pages. He sets the book down and stands up, walks over to the mini bar, and pours a drink. He steps out onto the balcony with his glass of scotch and looks at the night sky. He raises his glass in toast and hums a quiet tune, the song that he and Seto danced to at their impromptu wedding. He looks at the stars as he drinks.

**_Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why  
The stars don't seem to guide me._****__**

The fleeting smell of cologne surrounds Katsuya, and he inhales its scent. "I miss you, Seto…"

"I miss you, Katsuya," calls the wind.

Katsuya closes his eyes as he feels something brush against his cheek to wipe away the tear that he hasn't realized has escaped his eyes. He turns back to look inside the house and leans against the banister. He takes a deep breath. "I must be going crazy. Now I think you're here beside me, Seto. My master."

"I'm right here, puppy," whispers the wind, and Katsuya feels a tingling in his lips.

Katsuya's eyes flutter closed as the tingling continues. He slowly allows his mouth to open, and the tingling moves to encompass his mouth as well as his lips. He moans as the zipper on his pants slide down, and his cock begins to throb and tingle as if someone was barely stroking him.

The phone on his desk rings, and Katsuya opens his eyes with a growl. He walks into the office, shivering as if he walked through a dense fog, and he lifts the receiver. "Katsuya Kaiba… oh, hey, Yugi… a party? Tomorrow? … Well, I don't know if I can make it… I have an important business meeting, and you know it is the anniversary of Seto's… I need to visit him… I'll see if I can come. Okay? … Bye, Yugi."

"Katsu," whispers the wind.

Katsuya turns towards the balcony and closes the door. He turns back to the book and lifts it again with the sudden compelling feeling. He looks through it again and reads all the same words as the last time. He sees the picture again and flips the page, but instead of it being blank, more words meet his eyes. "Through the veil and shadow of death, in the darkness where I find you. Lost and all alone you cry, your tears fall down like morning dew. But to call out my name, my name, is all you need do."

Katsuya flips the next page and sees a pair of eyes, just a pair of eyes looking so distraught. He takes a deep breath and stands to walk into his adjacent bedroom. He sets the book on his nightstand and starts to shed his clothing. He feels a pair of hands on him, hands intent on helping him shed the clothing faster, and even though he doesn't intend to do so, his underwear slides down his legs to reveal his full naked glory. He climbs into bed, barely pulling the satin sheet to cover him, and closes his eyes. He rolls onto his side and opens his eyes to gaze upon the picture of Seto that he keeps on the nightstand, and he smiles. "I love you, Seto. Mokuba is well. Kaiba Corp is running smoothly, and I am forever your husband. Good night, Master."

"Good night, puppy," whispers the wind.

Katsuya rolls onto his back and spreads out across the bed. He clears his throat and licks his lips. He takes one deep breath before he sings, "I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love, it's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me."

A pair of ghost-like hands massages Katsuya as he falls asleep.

Katsuya awakes on Halloween morning with a tingling sensation coursing through his entire body. He feels hands on him, but he doesn't see anything. He feels the hands and something more, a mouth possibly, teasing his body, enticing his sexual desire. He gasps when something penetrates him, sending the tingling feeling and little bolts of electricity up his spine. "Seto! Seto!"

For a split second, Katsuya catches a glimpse of blue eyes staring at him and a familiar smirk, but then it's gone along with the shivering touches. He sits up and looks around him. His eyes settle on the book he received yesterday and he lifts it to read again. The cover with only the title, 'Through the Veil,' and the first blank page before a stamp that says 'This book belongs to… Blue-Eyes'. The next page reads 'Through the Veil' and the next after that 'Dedicated to the lost souls of Seto and Katsuya Kaiba.' The next page reads, 'May true love always surpass the power of the Veil.' Then two blank pages.

"Through the veil and shadow of death… blah, blah, blah… Love, false, gone forever." Katsuya looks at the picture of the bedroom on the next page before turning it and reading again. "Through the veil… But to call out my name, my name, is all you need do."

Katsuya turns the page and looks to the next page where he sees a pair of sad eyes and a pouting mouth. He feels a desire to kiss the lips, and he brings the paper up to brush against his lips. He turns the page while blushing crimson and he reads the newest words. "Through the veil and shadow of death, and with all the glory from above. A whispered desire in the twilight and things that are only dreamed of. One lost and one found, the strength of the soul is love."

Katsuya flips back to the picture of the eyes and mouth, but more of the picture has evolved in the small amount of time that he was reading the words. His heart pounds in his chest as he looks at Seto's sad, pouting face.

**_The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul._****__**

"Katsuya!"

"Seto!" exclaims Katsuya dropping the book and looking all around for the source of the voice. He strains his ears to hear it again.

"Katsuya!" Footsteps echo down the hall.

Katsuya snatches up the book with the feeling that it's very important and he'd better not lose it. Then he runs from his bedroom and follows the footsteps. He pauses every so often to hear them up ahead.

"Katsuya!"

"Seto!" whimpers Katsuya. He bursts through a doorway and falls to his knees. He looks around at what is supposed to be the living room, but it isn't. He kneels in a room straight from the past. He recognizes several Egyptian hieroglyphics although he doesn't know their meanings, but there are two symbols he notices repeating on many objects in the room, the Millennium Eye and the ankh. He looks around the room and sees an image, barely visible like it's lost in a cloud, but still clearly a person. The book falls from his hands with a thump as it lands on the floor.

The shadowed image holds out what very well could be its arms, and a voice emits from it, "Katsu… puppy."

"Seto!" cries Katsuya rushing forward and flinging himself at the image, but it fades as he passes through it. He falls to his knees again and looks around. His tears pour forth when he doesn't see the image anymore, and he buries his face in his hands. "Seto! My love! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! I can't do this without you! I need you!"

"Oh, my God! Katsu!" exclaims Mokuba running into the living room. He kneels beside Katsuya and pulls the weeping blonde into his arms. "What happened? Another dream of Seto?"

Katsuya opens his eyes to see the living room again. He buries his face in Mokuba's young neck and continues to cry. He doesn't say anything as he pours his heart out through his tears. How can he say anything when his entire world is shattered… what words will there ever be to explain his pain…

"Katsu!" cries Mokuba bursting into tears as he cradles Katsuya against his chest, "I miss Seto, too!"

"I want him back! I don't care what I have to do! I just want him back!" cries Katsuya.

Neither young man notices the book Katsuya dropped when it starts to glow at Katsuya's words. In a sudden flash, golden letters mar the cover, and the book rests on the floor waiting to be noticed again.

"I want him back too!" exclaims Mokuba as Katsuya squeezes him tightly.

After several more minutes of tears, Mokuba pulls back slightly. "We have to pull ourselves together. I have school, and you have meetings to attend."

"NO… I'm not going to work. You're not going to school. We're not leaving the house today," says Katsuya wiping his eyes, "Yugi's having a party this evening. We'll attend that. And we'll visit Seto…"

Mokuba forces a smile and nods.

Katsuya pushes himself to his feet and notices the book on the floor. He lifts it and places it in his shirt pocket thankful that it is a fairly small book. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry. You?" replies Mokuba.

"I'm not hungry," answers Katsuya.

Mokuba nods, and they head into the kitchen to make some cereal and they eat together. Even though neither wants to eat, they know they must.

After breakfast, Mokuba and Katsuya head out onto the grounds of the Kaiba estate and walk to the mausoleum on the other side of the garden. Once there, Katsuya pushes the door open, and they enter to stare at the sarcophagus housing the man they both loved dearly.

Mokuba lights the candles on each wall of the mausoleum so that they can clearly see the ornate designs on the case in which Seto's earthly body rests.

"Seto!" exclaims Katsuya slumping down onto the pedestal that will one day hold his own sarcophagus right next to Seto on the left.

Mokuba's hand brushes against the dusty surface of the sarcophagus, and his tears fall from his eyes again.

**_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over_****__**

Katsuya looks at the candle on the far wall, the one furthest from the door and the winds outside. He sees the light flicker for a few moments before going out completely. Then he sees something else, tears in sparkling blue eyes. He blinks and the vision is gone. He blinks several more times and looks at Mokuba. "Would you like to be left alone with him?"

Mokuba shakes his head. "I don't know what to say besides I love him, miss him, and wish he had never left us…"

"I wish the same," says Katsuya smiling at the sarcophagus, "Come to me tonight, my love, so I may tell you all those things in person." He ushers Mokuba out after snuffing the candles and returns to the mansion and their respective rooms. He falls onto his bed and pulls the book from his pocket. He looks at the cover. "Through the Veil – The Book of the Dead."

Katsuya's eyes widen, and he opens the book looking for more changes. "This book belongs to… Blue-Eyes. Through the Veil – The Book of the Dead. Dedicated to the lost souls of Seto and Katsuya Kaiba. May true love always surpass the power of the Veil. Life is nothing but a learning experience. Death is merely a gateway to another realm. And in life there exists a few who have become a part of the realm of death. We are among their numbers. Through the veil and shadow of death, what once was lost can now be found. If intentions were true, by love this deed can be unwound. Halloween when things may come, on this day when ghosts abound. Through the veil and shadow of death, when love is kept eternally, a promise made is one to keep, and thus shall be their destiny. Should love turn false, gone forever should it be."

Katsuya looks at the picture of his bedroom and flips the page to continue reading. "Through the veil and shadow of death, in the darkness where I find you. Lost and all alone you cry, your tears fall down like morning dew. But to call out my name, my name, is all you need do."

Katsuya looks at the picture of Seto within the book and turns the page. "Through the veil and shadow of death, and with all the glory from above. A whispered desire in the twilight and things that are only dreamed of. One lost and one found, the strength of the soul is love."

Katsuya turns the page and sees a picture of Mokuba. Half of his face looks sad while the other half looks happy. He flips the page again and reads the newest words. "Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine. Chant, chant, chant."

Katsuya continues to read the words in the book, reading page upon page of words that shock him to the very core. "These are instructions, but to what end?"

"Katsu," whispers the familiar wind.

Katsuya nods his head and clutches the book tightly to his chest as he heads out of the room. No more than an hour later, he returns to his room with as many candles as he could find. He places the white taper candles in the candelabras around the exterior of the room, having the two largest candelabras on the nightstands on each side of the bed. Then he places the white, red and black pillar candles on the left side of the trunk at the foot of the bed. He smirks slightly, remembering how often the trunk was the cause of several serious bruises when either his or Seto's impatience to have sex had gone out of control. He arranges a yellow, a green, and a black pillar candle on the right side of the trunk. He kneels on the floor in front of the trunk and opens the book. "Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine. Chant, chant, chant. Samhain, so long. Last year is gone. Samhain, so long. The wheel-year moves on. Samhain's today. What can I say? Tonight's the night, when ghosts will play. Samhain, so long. Nothing is wrong. Samhain, so long. The wheel-year moves on. The night is so long. And this is Samhain. Tonight I celebrate, for this is Samhain."

Katsuya thinks for a moment before it occurs to him. 'Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine… It's multiplying the words by nine, saying them three times… I have to say them three times!'

"Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine. Chant, chant, chant. Samhain, so long. Last year is gone. Samhain, so long. The wheel-year moves on. Samhain's today. What can I say? Tonight's the night, when ghosts will play. Samhain, so long. Nothing is wrong. Samhain, so long. The wheel-year moves on. The night is so long. And this is Samhain. Tonight I celebrate, for this is Samhain," says Katsuya, "Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine. Chant, chant, chant. Samhain, so long. Last year is gone. Samhain, so long. The wheel-year moves on. Samhain's today. What can I say? Tonight's the night, when ghosts will play. Samhain, so long. Nothing is wrong. Samhain, so long. The wheel-year moves on. The night is so long. And this is Samhain. Tonight I celebrate, for this is Samhain." He stands and walks around the room lighting all the white candles but leaving the pillars on the trunk untouched.

Katsuya sits back down on the floor in front of the trunk and he lifts the book to read the next passage aloud, "Sweep, sweep, sweep this place. By powers of Air, I cleanse this space. Light, light, I light this place. By powers of Fire, I cleanse this space. Liquid, liquid, I wash this place. By powers of Water, I cleanse this space. Dirt, dirt, as I walk this place, Powers of Earth, cleanse this space. Spirit, spirit, fill this place. Powers of Divine, consecrate this space. I now direct the energy of the Universe to forever fill and bless this place. The circle is open, may it never be broken."

"Katsuya," whispers the wind desperately.

"Honor and blessings to the Northern Airt, the place of midnight. Black as moonless night is the North. Direct my journey-steps to the places that balance the physical. Honor and blessings to the Eastern Airt, the place of dawn. Red as the newborn Sun is in the East. Guide me in my journey to knowledge and wisdom. Honor and blessings to the Southern Airt, the place of brightest moon. White as the blazing sun in a cloudless summer is the South. Let my Otherworld paths lead me to spiritual strength and deep mysteries. Honor and blessings to the Western Airt, the place of twilight. Gray as the fading sky colors is the West. Teach me the gentle ways of emotional balance. Be with me all Powers and Airts during my Otherworld journeys! Protect and guide me, all creatures! May the doors between the earth and the Otherworlds open smoothly, granting me entrance in my search for true wisdom and power!" exclaims Katsuya as he reads the words from the pages aloud. He stops for a moment and looks at the picture of himself in the book. He can't tell the emotion that rests on his face. He looks at the three candles on the left side of the trunk.

"I light three candles for the Triple Goddess… the Great Lady of Three Aspects," says Katsuya before lighting the white candle, "Glorious Maiden, Goddess of Youth and new beginnings, dawn and the planted seed." He lights the red candle and continues, "Great Mother, Goddess of magic and plenty, love and knowledge."

Katsuya lights the black candle. "Dark Crone, wise Goddess of the night, death and rebirth. I welcome the Goddess in all her forms."

A feeling of warm chills runs up Katsuya's spine, but he continues on. He turns towards the candles on the right side of the trunk. He licks his lips as he continues on, reading from the book. "I light three candles for the Triple God… Great Lord of many faces."

"Bright Sun King," says Katsuya while lighting the yellow candle, "God of success and plenty." He lights the green candle. "Horned God of the Woodlands, God of fertility and growth."

After lighting the black candle, Katsuya says, "Dark God of the Underworld, God of protection and rest. I welcome the God in all his forms."

"Puppy," whispers the wind.

Katsuya doesn't notice a fog beginning to form behind me.

"Katsuya, my love, my puppy," whispers the wind.

Katsuya raises his arms above his head and says the words from the book, "This night is the Feast of the Dead, the night of the wheel-turning year that brings us to the Thin Veil. The gates between the worlds stand open this night. I honor my ancestors whose voices come to me on the whispering wind. All those who wish me well are welcomed within this circle."

"I wish you well," whispers the wind.

"The year wheel has turned, the harvest has come again. I have sown many thoughtseeds since last Samhain. Let the god be harvested; let those that would hinder me be cast aside. The Triple Goddess has covered me with her gentle hands, guided my steps, and heard my desires. For this I give her honor and love," says Katsuya, "This year wheel has turned, the harvest has come again. Once more I stand before the Thin Veil, before the gates that divide the worlds. The Triple God has protected me with his sword, guided my steps, and heard my desires. For this I give him honor and love."

"Katsu, it's sow-en, not Sam-hane, pronounce it correctly, my love," whispers the wind.

Katsuya lowers his arms and reads the next words from the book, a poem of sorts that covers several pages. "I've just gone so far, and I've walked so long that I don't remember. Where did I come from? The people that I've met passed right through my life like they were never there. Were you really there? I just can't remember the last friend I had but I do remember the harsh words I said. You're not alone if you want to see my heart breaking. You're not alone if you want to see me cry."

"You aren't alone, puppy," whispers the wind sadly.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want my heart to break. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry at night. I don't want to be alone. I just want to fall in love. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore! I'd chase you away if I thought that I could. I want you around but there's things you can't know. You're not alone. I want to be by your side. You're not alone if you don't want me to stay," says Katsuya, "You're not alone if you want me to go away. So many others have said that before so I let them all leave Like I never cared. But when they didn't look all I could do was cry."

"I never wanted to leave," whispers the wind and the fog behind Katsuya takes form into a man, still a spirit but evidently a man.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want my heart to break. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry at night. I don't want to be alone. I just want to fall in love. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore! If I could stop myself I wouldn't push you away cause you're not alone. I don't want you to go anywhere. I don't want to be alone and I don't have to be. But I'll still push you away If you ever try to get close," says Katsuya reading the words from the pages, "You're not alone. Just let me be near you. You're not alone. Don't push me away. I'll try not to hurt you but I know that I will. Even though I won't mean to I'll leave you alone."

"You aren't alone, Katsu," whispers the man behind Katsuya.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want my heart to break. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry at night. I don't want to be alone. I just want to fall in love. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore! Don't turn your back on me. Please don't walk away. I don't want this to end but what can I do? Would it help if I cried? Would it hurt if I laughed? Would you leave me alone? Would you just say good-bye?" exclaims Katsuya.

The man moves towards Katsuya and reaches out a hand towards him.

Katsuya stands and reads the final words of the poem, "Go ahead and leave. If you must, you must. It's not any different than the others before. I'll try to remember the kindness you showed and I'm so sorry I couldn't return it. I don't want to be alone! I don't want my heart to break. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry at night. I don't want to be alone. I just want to fall in love. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be alone. Don't let me push you away. You know you're not alone Cause I will let you see me cry. And you're not alone. I'll let you see my heart breaking. I don't want to be alone. That's the last thing I want," says Katsuya, "You're not alone. You never need to be alone. I don't want to be alone and I don't have to be. You're not alone As long as I care for you. I don't want to be alone As long as we can be friends. I don't want to be alone! I don't want my heart to break. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry at night. I don't want to be alone. I just want to fall in love. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"But to call out my name, my name, is all you need do," says the man behind Katsuya.

"Seto! Seto! Seto… Seto Kaiba! Seto Kaiba! Seto Kaiba… Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya setting the book down. He feels the presence behind him, and he spins around quickly. He gasps as he sees the man's form.

"Katsu," whispers the man as his details become clearer and his blue eyes become evident.

"I knew you were here!" exclaims Katsuya stepping towards Seto's ghost, "But how, Seto? How are you here?"

"This is Samhain, Halloween, the night of the Thin Veil. Spirits can return on the night of the Thin Veil," says Seto, "I've come back to show you what heaven looks like."

Katsuya bites his bottom lip. "Can I touch you?"

"Oh, I hope you do!" exclaims Seto, "I have longed for your touch these past two years!"

Katsuya steps towards Seto and reaches out his hand tentatively. He lets out an audible gasp when he feels the semi-solid skin of Seto's cheek. He doesn't hesitate to move forward and press his lips to his lover's.

Seto moans and wraps his nearly intangible arms around Katsuya's body.

"I love you, Seto! I love you! I love you! I love you!" exclaims Katsuya in between hot, passionate kisses with the spirit in front of him.

Seto pulls out of the kiss and watches his lover pout. He smiles. "I love you, Katsuya! I love you so much that I defied the divinity to come here to see you! I love you so much that I would risk an eternity trapped on Earth without hope of reincarnation so that I could have just one more night with you!"

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you._****__**

"You wouldn't have to spend your eternity alone though, my lovely Seto!" exclaims Katsuya smiling, "If you weren't allowed to be reincarnated, then I would be joining you on Earth. We could haunt the school together or something!"

Seto chuckles. "Or we could just spend eternity making love."

Katsuya smiles brightly at the idea.

Seto guides Katsuya around the trunk to the bed and lowers his lover onto the soft mattress. He rips the clothing from Katsuya's body before pulling his own off.

"Oh, take me, Seto! Please, quickly! Take me!" pleads Katsuya as his body awakens because of the near presence of his lover, "Take me now!"

"This shouldn't hurt at all," says Seto positioning himself and thrusting quickly into Katsuya's channel.

Katsuya gasps in pleasure and clutches at Seto's arms.

Seto continues to thrust in and out of Katsuya's passage, and one of his ghostly hands grabs Katsuya's erection and strokes it in time with his thrusts. He brings his lips to Katsuya's to give him long, fiery kisses as their bodies try to work together finding their old rhythms once more. He leaves Katsuya's mouth only when he feels the beautiful blonde needs to breathe, and then after Katsuya takes several deep lung-filling gasps of air, he plunges in again to kiss their breath away once more.

**_And baby there's a name for what you put me through_****__**

"Seto!" Katsuya nearly screams as his body jerks and orgasms.

Seto rides out the waves of Katsuya's orgasm and his own body spasms, sending an upsurge of pleasure filled, tingling energy coursing through Katsuya's body.

"I like the looks of heaven," whispers Katsuya, "Seto! Seto! Seto! I love you."

"I love you too, Katsuya Kaiba," whispers Seto not bothering to pull out of his lover. He rests his head beside Katsuya's and he kisses the blonde's cheek. "At midnight tonight, I will have to leave again. I will have to return through the Veil."

"I don't want you to go!" exclaims Katsuya whimpering like a puppy.

"I'll have to. I don't want to, but I'll have to go."

**_It isn't love, it's robbery_****__**

Katsuya can't remember a time when he's ever heard so much pain in his lover's voice. He caresses Seto's back comfortingly.

"You need to sleep for awhile now, my love," says Seto slowly pulling out of Katsuya's body and resting beside him, "And when you wake, you'll need to finish reading the book that I gave you. If the divinity wills it, I may be allowed to return to you next Samhain when the Veil is thin again."

Katsuya kisses Seto. "I love you. Sleep with me."

"I don't need to sleep, but I will not leave your arms," whispers Seto.

Katsuya cuddles close to the ghost and smiles. Within a moment, he falls asleep.

**_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me._****__**

Katsuya wakes up to find Seto's ghost smirking at him. "Time to get up, love?"

"Yes, puppy. It's time for you to get up," whispers Seto.

Katsuya stands up and looks around the room, seeing the candles all still burning brightly.

"Finish reading the book aloud," says Seto.

Katsuya moves to sit on the floor in front of the trunk again, and he lifts the book. He doesn't even care that he's still naked. He licks his lips. "Go with my blessings, O Powers of the Northern Airt. My thanks for your help now and to come in empowering my physical life. Go with my blessings, O Powers of the Eastern Airt. My thanks for your help now and to come in empowering my mental life. Go with my blessings, O Powers of the Southern Airt. My thanks for your help now and to come in empowering my spiritual life. Go with my blessings, O Powers of the Western Airt. My thanks for your help now and to come in empowering my emotional life. Love and blessings, all Powers and Airts. All creatures, love and blessings. May the Earth and Otherworlds always open their doors to me for my journeying. By the free will of all, and with harm to none, as I will so shall it be done! I thank thee for the use of thy powers."

"And it's done," says Seto quietly.

"What is this book?" asks Katsuya closing it and looking at Seto.

Seto smiles. "It's a book of desperation. That's all I can tell you. I've broken too many other rules. I dare not break this one too. It is their most important rule."

"I understand," says Katsuya standing and walking over to Seto. He sits on the bed, straddling his lover. "Now what?"

"Yugi is hosting a Halloween party, isn't he?" asks Seto.

Katsuya nods.

"Do you suppose that he would mind if I accompanied you to it?" asks Seto hopefully.

"I don't care if he does mind! You're coming or I'm not going!" exclaims Katsuya.

"He won't be able to see me, Katsuya. No one will…"

"Not even Mokuba?"

"Now that I don't know. He might see me." Seto looks sadly at the floor. "I don't know if I want him to. I want to see him. I miss him so much! I want to tell him I love him, but I don't want to drive him crazy."

"If anything would drive him crazy, it would be sadness over losing you," says Katsuya; "I know that's the only thing that could drive me crazy."

Seto wraps his arms tightly around Katsuya and kisses him. "You need to shower and dress for the party."

"Come in with me?" whimpers Katsuya.

Seto lifts Katsuya and carries him into the bathroom so they can shower together. Then while his lover dries himself off half an hour later, he sets out the costume for Katsuya to wear. He smirks when the precious blonde walks out of the bathroom.

Katsuya smiles at Seto before catching a glimpse of the costume. He glares hard at the midnight blue gown on the hangar, hoping to bore a hole through it so he won't have to wear it to the ball that night. "What the hell is that thing doing here?"

"I want you to wear it tonight," says Seto closing his eyes. His body shifts slightly and clothing appears over his skin. He stands in his ethereal glory wearing the costume he wore two years ago on the night he died.

"Why?" Katsuya spits the word out like venom.

"Because that was what you wore the night I died. We never got to make our announcement that night. Not all of your friends ever found out that we were married. Katsu, my puppy! My love, my life, Katsuya!" exclaims Seto, "Tonight, I want to make the announcement we weren't able to make the night I died! Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve and makes the first chime to sound out midnight, I want to tell everyone at Yugi's party that we are married, husband to each other for eternity!"

"I don't want to wear the dress again. I only kept it because it reminded me of you, of our last day together," says Katsuya. He sighs. "If you want me to wear it, and make this announcement, then you have to kiss me now and like the loyal puppy I am, I will obey!"

Seto pulls Katsuya into a heartwarming kiss.

Katsuya pulls away from the kiss to breathe, and he moves towards the dress to begin putting it and all its accessories on his body. He glances at Seto once he needs help with the corset, and his lover happily obliges him. He puts on the finishing touches and, with Seto at his side holding him about the waist, walks down to the living room where Mokuba sits. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba looks towards Katsuya and the ghost, and he gasps. "Seto?"

"You can see me, Mokuba?"

"Oh, my god! It is you!" screams Mokuba running towards Seto.

Seto scoops his little brother into his arms and hugs him tightly. "I've missed you! I've missed you so much, Mokuba!"

"Seto! Seto! Seto! I've missed you, big brother!" exclaims Mokuba. He looks into the apparition's eyes. "But how can this be?"

"I ran away from heaven for the night," says Seto, "I have to leave before the final chime of the clock at midnight."

Mokuba buries his head into Seto's chest. "I don't want you to go!"

"I don't want to either, but I have to," says Seto.

Mokuba nods his understanding. Then he looks at the clothing the two wear. He smiles. "We're going to Yugi's party?"

Katsuya nods. "You need to change."

Mokuba backs away from his brother's ghost. He looks pleadingly at Seto. "Come with me?"

"Yes," says Seto.

"We both will," says Katsuya.

They all head upstairs and talk as Mokuba gets dressed in the costume of a young prince from the same seventeenth century period as Katsuya and Seto's clothes. Then they head to Yugi's party and arrive at the appointed time.

Over the course of the party, Mokuba and Katsuya walk around together, with Seto's ghost in between them with his arms wrapped protectively around their waists.

Yugi smiles as he approaches them with a small bottle of oil in his hands. His deep purple eyes look at them mischievously. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, Yugi. It's great!" exclaims Katsuya smiling.

"Kneel down so I can anoint you with oil. Then you'll be able to see spirits," says Yugi.

Seto squeezes his arm tighter around Katsuya noticing that the purple eyes seem to be looking in his direction rather than at Katsuya.

Yugi pours just a touch of the oil into his hand. He tosses it into Seto's face, the oil seemingly turning to powder as it passes through the air. He makes the sigil of the ankh on Seto's chest over his heart.

"What the hell…?" hisses Seto.

"It's nice to see you too, Seto," whispers Yugi, "Don't tell me that you've forgotten I am the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh? I can see through your disguise."

"You're not Yugi. You're the 'other' Yugi," whispers Katsuya, "Can you really see Seto?"

"He is still just as protective of you today as he was the last," whispers Yugi with a nod of his head. He pours more oil onto his hand and quickly anoints Katsuya's heart with the ankh before doing the same to Mokuba. "I bid you well on your mission, Seto. May all the Gods bless you, especially the Dark Lord of the Underworld. I will say a prayer for you tonight that he might grant your wish."

"You know?" asks Seto skeptically.

"There is only one reason you could be here now," says Yugi, "The Book of the Dead has brought you here."

Seto nods. "We want to announce our wedding at midnight tonight, like we had intended to do two years ago."

"Then shortly before the clock strikes midnight, I will gather everyone's attention for you," says Yugi, "If there is anything else that I can do to help you, any of you, I will be here to do so."

"Thanks, Yugi," says Mokuba smiling.

Yugi closes his eyelids over royal purple eyes, and he opens them after a second to reveal soft lavender orbs. He smiles blankly at the place where Seto stands. "I can't see you, Kaiba, but I know you're there. Welcome to my Death-Day party."

Katsuya and Mokuba smile.

The party continues, and no one thinks anything about the Prince and the Queen Mother who wander amidst them.

Five minutes before midnight, the royal purple eyed Yugi stands in the middle of the room on a table and calls for everyone's attention. "Honda! Anzu! Stop arguing and pay attention!"

The two mentioned people stop their bickering and turn towards Yugi, blushing from embarrassment.

"First, I would like to welcome you all to this party. Thank you for coming. Now in a moment, my dear friend will get up here and make an announcement that has been left unheard for too long," says Yugi. He looks towards Katsuya as the clock inches closer to midnight. "Please welcome, Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba…"

Hushed whispers follow Katsuya, Mokuba, and Seto towards the table where Yugi stands.

Yugi jumps down from the tabletop to stand beside Mokuba as Katsuya and Seto climb onto the wooden surface.

"Two years ago, on the stroke of midnight on Halloween, my love, Seto, and I had planned to make an announcement at our Halloween party," says Katsuya, "And now it is time that we make that proclamation."

The clock strikes midnight, and the cuckoo bird flaps out of the grandfather clock chirping loudly.

The people around the room gasp as a ghost appears before their eyes.

"I am pleased to announce that a week and two years ago," says Katsuya smiling.

"Katsuya Jounouchi and I, Seto Kaiba, were married under the banners of Isis, Set, and Horus," says Seto, "Katsuya is now my husband, Katsuya Kaiba."

The cuckoo bird chirps again.

"And we will be married to each other, and only each other, for eternity," says Katsuya, "Never will I love another."

The third chirp from the cuckoo bird breaks the slight silence.

"Never will I love another," says Seto smiling at Katsuya.

The cuckoo bird chirps for the fourth time.

Seto pulls Katsuya into a kiss as Mokuba, Yugi, and a few of Katsuya's other friends begin to clap their hands.

Mokuba glares at the cuckoo bird as it makes its racket for the fifth time.

Katsuya pulls away from the kiss breathless and flushed.

The cuckoo bird chirps again.

"I love you, Katsuya," says Seto.

The cuckoo bird chirps again.

"I love you, Seto Kaiba." Katsuya hugs Seto's ghost.

For the eighth time, the cuckoo bird chirps.

"I love you, Seto Kaiba." Mokuba climbs onto the table to join the group hug.

The cuckoo bird chirps again.

"I love you, Mokuba," says Seto pulling Mokuba closer.

The tenth chirp sounds out.

"And even I love you, Seto Kaiba," says Yugi climbing onto the table, "As a brother and rival only mind you!" He winks at Katsuya. "I wouldn't try to take you from Katsuya, but I do love you as well."

The cuckoo bird chirps.

"We all love you, Seto Kaiba," comes a voice from the crowd, followed by the murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

"The twelfth chime. My time's up," whispers Seto kissing Katsuya quickly, but he doesn't leave. He waits for the sound of the cuckoo bird clucking his final second on the Earth. When the sound doesn't come, he turns his eyes to the clock. His blue eyes widen.

Katsuya looks at the clock and gasps.

Everyone turns their eyes to the clock to see the cuckoo bird stretching out with its beak open to chirp, but no sound comes out, and the hands on the clock don't move for one minute, five minutes and still they don't budge.

"Is it just me or has time stopped?" asks Katsuya.

"Time has stopped," says Yugi smiling. He turns towards the party guests. "I'm sorry to end this party so abruptly, but it would be best if we went to sleep before time starts up again. It can give you a killer migraine otherwise. You will all be able to get home safely if you wish, otherwise you are welcome to spend the night here."

"Yugi… do you know what's happening?" asks Katsuya.

"I believe I do. A very rare event indeed," says Yugi with an even wider grin as he looks over his shoulder at the three, "Katsuya and Seto, you are welcome to my room if you wish to stay, but I will understand if you'd rather sleep in your own room."

"I would rather we return home," says Seto smiling against his will back at Yugi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katsuya, about noon," says Yugi, "Now go home."

Katsuya, Mokuba, and Seto take the limo back to the mansion and all three climb into the bed Katsuya and Seto always shared.

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It wasn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me._****__**

Katsuya wakes up first in the morning and looks at the clock. "Seven a.m.?"

"I don't want to go to school," mumbles Mokuba.

"Then go back to sleep you two," whispers Seto.

Katsuya bolts up in bed and looks at the perfectly solid arm draped over his waist. He lifts the arm and his eyes follow it down to see the living man attached to it. He nearly screams and checks Seto's wrist for a pulse. "Seto! Seto! You have a body! You have a heartbeat!"

Seto and Mokuba snap awake and sit up rapidly.

They all three examine Seto's body.

Katsuya grabs his cell phone and quickly dials the doctor's number, demanding he arrive at the mansion within the hour.

They get dressed excitedly and wait for the doctor to arrive who soon does and gives Seto a clean bill of health. The doctor does remark though that the young man bears a remarkable resemblance to Seto Kaiba. They play games with each other until the butler escorts Yugi into the room at noon.

Yugi smiles. "Welcome back to Domino, Seth Abiak!"

"What did you call me?" asks Seto growling.

"Seto Kaiba is dead and buried. The gods have granted you a second chance at life thanks to the Book of the Dead and everyone's love for you. It took three hearts that loved you and missed you to bring you back. Mokuba's, Katsuya's, and mine," says Yugi. He blushes. "My other self told me that. But Seto… you see, Seto is dead. There's a grave to prove it. You can't just go back to life as if nothing ever happened. You can however take on the name Seth Abiak… Seth because that was your past name in ancient Egypt, and Abiak because it is Kaiba spelled backwards. Then you can hire on to Kaiba Corp… maybe as Seto's twin who was abducted at birth or something. We could have the tomb robber, Bakura, forge the documents. Or we could say you are just a Seto look-a-like. Some celebrities have been known to spend millions of dollars finding someone who looks like them for public relations purposes. Then you could marry Katsuya and change your name back to Kaiba."

"Great! But you are not working yourself to death, Seto!" exclaims Katsuya smiling happily.

"How long would we have to wait before I could marry Katsuya and change my name back to Kaiba?" asks Seto glowering at the thought of not being able to use his real name.

"Because of time stopping last night, no one at the party remembers your announcement," says Yugi, "from the Never will I love another part. They heard the marriage part, but they are all our friends, and they want you both to be happy. They wouldn't say a word. So you can marry whenever you want."

"I think you should wait until your wedding anniversary to get married again," says Mokuba, "That way, you can make the arrangements for a much bigger wedding, and since you are still married from your elopement, no one would have any legal right to object to you sleeping together."

Katsuya bends down onto one knee in front of Seto and clutches Seto's hands within his own. "Seto, my love, will you marry me on next Halloween, next Samhain, the Day of the Dead, the day of your rebirth?"

"Last time I asked you to marry me," says Seto, "and you said yes faster than I ever thought possible. This time you ask me, and I wish I could say yes even faster. Yes! I'll marry you, Katsu! Next Samhain!"

Katsuya leans up and kisses Seto.

"I have a silly question," says Mokuba, "Why couldn't the person who died have been Seth Abiak?"

"What?" Everyone looks at Mokuba in confusion.

"Stick with me for a moment," says Mokuba, "We know that Seto was always in danger of his life being taken. So we hired a double to go out when we thought there was trouble. Then I got kidnapped and my bodyguards killed. So Abiak, the double, headed out to try to get me back. Then he got in the accident and died. Seto stayed under cover for two years while everything settled down and his attackers thought he was dead, but he was secretly helping out his fiancé who had taken over Kaiba Corp. No offense, Katsu, but none of our competitors believe that you're running Kaiba Corp as well as you are, so everyone will buy the story about Seto helping you from behind the scenes. And now after two years, all the dust has settled and you feel your life would not be in danger anymore, Seto. So you return to the scene with a press conference to explain it all. We exhume your original body saying it is really Abiak, and have it buried elsewhere."

"No… to honor his sacrifice, we wouldn't exhume him but we would change the name on his sarcophagus. We'll build a new burial chamber for the rest of us and allow that body to rest in peace where it lies," says Seto. He turns towards Yugi. "What do you think of Mokuba's plan?"

Yugi nods and smiles. "Brilliant brother you have, Seto."

"So it's settled," says Seto pulling everyone into a warm embrace. "Then Katsu and I can have our Halloween wedding, but we won't wear costumes if you don't want to, puppy, and I certainly won't make you wear a dress!"

"Thank you, Seto! I love you so much!" exclaims Katsuya.


End file.
